Gnatochrup
'''Gnatochrup' (ang. Boneknapper) — gatunek smoka z tajemniczą zdolnością "przyczepiania" sobie kości innych smoków. Bardzo rzadki, uważany jest przez wikingów niemal za mitycznego. Przedstawiciel tajemniczej klasy. Pojawia się w krótkometrażówkach Legenda o smoku Gnatochrupie oraz Księga smoków. Wygląd Każdy Gnatochrup jest inny - poszczególne osobniki mogą różnić się między sobą wielkością ciała, skrzydeł, rodzajem czaszki, długością łap oraz ogona i tym podobne, gdyż gromadzą kości różnych smoków i budują z nich zewnętrzny pancerz. Skrzydła smoka są błoniaste. Poznane osobniki charakteryzuje jedna para łap i jedna para dość dużych skrzydeł, dwa skręcone rogi na głowie, dosyć długie zęby oraz potężna maczuga na końcu ogona. Wszyscy przedstawiciele tego gatunku mają delikatne ciało o brudnozielonej barwie skóry. Pozbawiony pancerza z kości, smok wygląda dość zabawnie - jest chudy, mały i zupełnie bezbronny, ponieważ natura nie wyposażyła go w żadne kolce, szpikulce ani pazury. Dlatego właśnie gad starannie wybiera kości do swojego pancerza i zaciekle walczy o odzyskanie skradzionych elementów. Pancerz ten bowiem ma jakiś związek ze zdolnością ryku - gdy brakuje nawet maleńkiej kosteczki, smok nie może wydobyć z siebie głosu. Kościana zbroja prawdopodobnie działa jak pudło rezonansowe w gitarze. Kolor kości Gnatochrup to oczywiście pomieszane bieli oraz odcieni szarości. Nie wiadomo, w jaki sposób smok przymocowuje kości do swojego ciała. Prawdopodobnie ma lepkie ciało bądź posiada wypustki na skórze, które trzymają kość. Siedlisko i dieta Gnatochrupy można spotkać w miejscach, gdzie znajduje się dużo kości martwych smoków. Jednym z takich miejsc jest Smoczy Cmentarz. Smok podróżuje w poszukiwaniu kości (wobec których jest wybredny) do swojego pancerza. Nie wiadomo, czym żywi się smok. Najprawdopodobniej, tak jak w przypadku niemal wszystkich gatunków smoków, uwielbia jeść ryby, a także innego typu mięso, jak np. owce lub kurczaki. Zachowanie i tresura thumb|right|200px|Potulny Gnatochrup Nagi, pozbawiony pancerza Gnatochrup jest zupełnie bezbronny. Jednak uzbrojony w odpowiednie kości staje się groźnym smokiem. Jeśli ktoś zabierze mu choć jedną kość, zaciekle walczy o jej odzyskanie - potrafi być wówczas naprawdę przerażający, a przede wszystkim uparty i mściwy. Może trzymać taką urazę przez wiele długich lat, wciąż nękając i poszukując złodzieja. Kiedy jednak odzyska zgubę i znów jest w pełni sprawny, staje się potulny niczym baranek, a nawet z łatwością daje się wytresować. Chętnie poddaje się pieszczotom. Nie wiadomo, jak wytresować ten gatunek smoka, lecz Pyskaczowi udało się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Dokonał tego, oddając mu po latach ostatni fragment jego pancerza. Prawdopodobnie wystarczy dać mu cokolwiek, czego pożąda, by zdobyć jego przyjaźń. Moce i umiejętności Ogień thumb|180px|Gnatochrup zieje gorącymi chmurami ognia o dość dużym zasięgu. W przeciwieństwie do potężnego ryku, ognia może używać nawet, jeśli jego pancerz nie jest w pełni kompletny. Tak więc nawet pozbawiony obrony, nadal jest niebezpieczny. Ryk Główną, zauważalną umiejętnością Gnatochrupa jest jego głośny ryk o dość wysokim tonie. Według legendy, ryk ten jest tak głośny, że może spowodować pęknięcie ludzkich bębenków usznych. Smok może jednak ryczeć tylko wówczas, gdy jego pancerz z kości jest kompletny i nie brakuje nawet najmniejszej kosteczki. Jego ryk może też zwabić samice. Umiejętności bojowe Przez swój pancerz z kości różnorakich smoków Gnatochrup może sprawiać wrażenie chodzącej tarczy. Zbroja ta broni delikatne ciało pod spodem przez niepotrzebnymi obrażeniami z różnych źródeł. Szpony, które zdobią kończyny smoka skutecznie zniechęcają do ataku potencjalne drapieżniki. Ich długość i ostrość jest z pewnością bardzo skuteczną bronią, zdolne zadać dość poważne rany. Podobnie imponują, równie długie i ostre, zęby gada, jak i kościana maczuga na ogonie, która jest kolejną bronią służącą do poranienia przeciwnika. Etapy rozwoju A Boneknapper Egg.png|Jajo Boneknapper Hatchling.png|Pisklę Bonenapper-how-to-train-your-dragon.png|Dorosły osobnik GrnattytanRoB.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo Gnatochrupa najprawdopodobniej jest dość duże ze względu na rozmiary, jakie osiąga sam smok. Ma gładką, białą, lekko pożółkłą skorupę, w jednym miejscu u dołu jaja naznaczoną pęknięciem. Pisklę Pisklę Gnatochrupa różni się od dorosłego osobnika przede wszystkim wielkością oraz brakiem kościanej zbroi - świeżo wykluty smok nie posiada praktycznie żadnego pancerza prócz kilku mniejszych kostek. Poza tym proporcje są zbliżone do dorosłego osobnika. Tytan Tytaniczny Gnatochrup różni się od dorosłej formy między innymi kolorem - posiada żółtopomarańczową barwę skóry. Ułożenie kościanego pancerza jest identyczne, choć zamiast charakterystycznej maczugi na ogonie znajduje się smocza czaszka. Słabości *Brak choćby jednej kości w jego pancerzu to duże osłabienie dla gada. Nie może on wówczas używać swojego specjalnego, śmiercionośnego ryku. *Całkowity brak kościanej osłony również jest słabością Gnatochrupa. Smok jest wtedy niemalże bezbronny, gdyż owa zbroja zastępuje mu naturalny pancerz z łusek, którego sam nie posiada. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka Gnatochrup jest jednym ze smoków opisanych w Smoczym Podręczniku. Jego nieznacznie poruszająca się podobizna pojawia się tylko przez chwilę w księdze. Legenda o smoku Gnatochrupie Gnatochrupowi poświęcony jest cały ten krótkometrażowy film. W domu Pyskacza Gbura wybucha pożar. Pyskacz opowiada o swoich przypuszczeniach, kto mógł być sprawcą ataku. Czkawka odciąga go na bok i pyta Pyskacza, co miał na myśli. Ten mówi o Gnatochrupie, z którym miał już kiedyś do czynienia. Wikingowie nie wierzą w jego opowiadania, a załamany Pyskacz chce udowodnić, że smok istnieje. Wraz z Czkawką, Śledzikiem, Astrid, Sączysmarkiem, Mieczykiem i Szpadką wyrusza na poszukiwanie smoka. W trakcie rejsu Pyskacz opowiada im, jak kiedyś, będąc na wycieczce z rodzicami znalazł zamrożonych w wielkim lodowcu wikingów. W ręku jednego z nich dostrzegł złotą skrzynkę. Zdobył ją. Znajdował się tam najpiękniejszy skarb, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. W tym momencie zaatakował go Gnatochrup, który chciał zdobyć skarb. Pyskaczowi udało się uciec. W końcu załoga dociera na wyspę Gnatochrupa, gdzie na plaży leżą kości zmarłych smoków. Tymczasem Pyskacz kontynuuje swoją historię. thumb|180px|[[Nemezis Pyskacza|Nemezis atakująca Pyskacza]]Ukrył się na bardzo małej wysepce w nadziei, że Gnatochrup go nie znajdzie. Kiedy ten go dopadł, Pyskacz zaczął uciekać, jednak smoka pożarł młotogłowy wieloryb. Gnatochrup jednak zdołał mu uciec. Kilka lat później smok ponownie dopadł Pyskacza w dżungli. Wiking uciekł na szczyt wulkanu, w którego wyłonił się wielki jak i również pożarł Gnatochrupa. Smok ponownie uciekł. Pyskacz ustawił pułapki na Gnatochrupa, jednak w końcu prześladowca go dopadł. Wiking zaczął się modlić do Thora, który go wysłuchał i zesłał jaka, ujeżdżającego wieloryba. Wybawcy rozprawili się z Gnatochrupem. Zakończywszy swoją historię, w którą towarzysze mu nie uwierzyli, Pyskacz poprosił ich o pomoc w zwabieniu i złapaniu Gnatochrupa. Kiedy smok przybywa i atakuje intruzów, Czkawka uświadamia sobie, że w klatce piersiowej smoka, ułożonej w kilku płyt, brakuje jednego elementu. Był nim skarb, który zdobył Pyskacz - mała kosteczka. Czkawka przekonuje Pyskacza, aby ten oddał smokowi brakujący element. Dzięki temu Gnatochrup staje się potulnym i przyjaznym smokiem, oraz daje się dosiąść Pyskaczowi, Czkawce i reszcie jeźdźców. Księga smoków thumb|Gnatochrup w ''[[Księga smoków|Księdze smoków]]W angielskiej krótkometrażówce pod tytułem Księga smoków Gnatochrup jest jednym z opisywanych smoków. Przedstawiciela tego gatunku spotkał na swojej drodze Bork Wielki. Mężczyzna zbierał kości, które potajemnie zbierał Gnatochrup. Gdy mężczyzna się odwrócił i zobaczył bestię, ten swoim rykiem smok zdarł z niego ubranie. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Nemezis Pyskacza Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Defender Boneknapper *Brute Boneknapper *Boneshedder *Ghaslit DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising *Bludgeon Knapper *Bog-Blight *Cryptic Collector *Grave Knapper *Skullcrown W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Gnatochrup pojawił się wraz z aktualizacją 10 października 2014 roku (choć w grze widywany był już wcześniej; były to prawdopodobnie osobniki testowe albo zhakowane). Jego jajo kosztuje 900 gemów i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Smoka posiada animację Zbrojoskrzydłego. Ciekawostki *Gnatochrup jest jednym ze smoków, w którego istnienie nie wierzono, uważano za mit. Drugim jest Zaduśny Zdech. *Smok ten pojawił się w przewodniku po grze ''School of Dragons na oficjalnej stronie gry jeszcze w czasie, gdy w samej grze nie był dostępny; widywano go także u niektórych graczy - stąd można było sądzić, że się tam pojawi. Gnatochrup rzeczywiście został dodany później, 10 października 2014 roku, jako jeden z gatunków dostępnych do kupienia i wytresowania. *Chociaż każdy smok indywidualnie układa swój pancerz, wszystkie znane osobniki wyglądają identycznie. *Smok posiada dwa "zestawy" kości - pierwszy stanowi szkielet Gnatochrupa, zaś drugi kościany pancerz, stworzony z cudzych kości. * Według Księgi smoków Gnatochrup jest jedną z odmian Zmiennoskrzydłego, u której możliwość wtopienia się w tło powoduje mniej odporną skórę niż u innych gatunków. Jednak wiele informacji z tej produkcji jest niepoprawnych bądź już nieaktualnych i nie znajdują one potwierdzenia w serii. Podobnie jest w tym przypadku - do tego jakiekolwiek pokrewieństwo nie jest logiczne ze względu na ogromne różnice anatomiczne między tymi gatunkami. *Raz na rok Gnatochrupy zrzucają z siebie niektóre kości, aby zrobić miejsce dla nowszych i twardszych. *Prawdopodobnie skóra smoka wytwarza sole wapnia (np. siarczan (VI) wapnia), które łączą kości ze sobą. *Pierwszego osobnika z tego gatunku wytresował Pyskacz. Zobacz też en:Boneknapper es:Rompehuesos ru:Костолом de:Knochenräuber it:Rubaossa fr:Pikpoketos Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Tajemnicza klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Gnatochrupy Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising